muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet eyes
Grey? Is it just me, or are Muppet eyes (at least on Sesame Street) grey now? I presume it has something to do with glare and/or HD? -- Zanimum 16:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Fixing the eyes This article is up for Quality article nominations right now, and I'd like to clear up the one remaining cite tag before it gets Quality status. The tag is on this sentence: "Occasionally, the eye focus of a Muppet is fixed or adjusted right before taping." It sounds like something that might have come from Of Muppets and Men... Does anybody have a source for it? -- Danny (talk) 13:16, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Jog added it. His edit summary for the addition says it was from The Muppets Make Puppets!, but I don't have time to dig up the book just now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:29, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::What it says in Muppets Make Puppets is: "Puppet builders often wait until the last minute to put the eyes on a puppet." (p. 18) I put that as a reference for the preceding sentence in the paragraph. It doesn't say anything about adjusting the eyes before filming... -- Danny (talk) 14:33, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::Since we can't find a source for that sentence, I'm taking it out. -- Danny (talk) 12:26, 14 April 2007 (UTC) rotating eyes I was thinking of adding a section for characters with rotating eyes, but I wanted to ask if anyone could think of any other than just Wembley and Leon. Also, I have no idea how it works. Anyone? — Scott (talk) 19:51, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :I can't think of any others off hand. Here are some threads from Muppet Central that explain how they (mainly Wembley's) work (even Terry Angus chimed in with secrets from the Fraggle Rock set) http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?t=20351 http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?t=21976 http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?t=25522. Also why hasn't this whole thing somehow been incorporated and mentioned in the discourse of this page yet? -- Brad D. (talk) 08:38, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::I think I saw Elmo do it in Elmo's World (Fast & Slow) last night. -- Peter (talk) 17:02, 9 November 2006 (UTC) magic triangle The Muppets Make Puppets! book has a nice page or two just on Muppet eyes. I don't have the book on hand now, but their might be some good stuff to add here from it if you can get your hands on it. -- BradFraggle 03:43, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :Also, if anyone can find any quotes on "The Magic Triangle," that might be appropriate here. -- Scott, Scarecroe 04:34, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::I can speak about the Magic Triangle, but I don't have any quotes. I also have a diagram of it it which I made a while back, but I don't know if that would fit, as it's kind of rough.Scooter 04:53, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::I love that picture, but as it's not official, it might be misleading to include. Maybe as an external link at the end, or as a general note? I dunno. And I *do* have some quotes to add. I just wish the Wiki would slow down enough sometimes. If only we were getting paid for all of this! (I know, it's a labor of love, or an obsession, or something) --Andrew, Aleal 05:14, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::::I know what you mean... Luckily, there isn't a deadline! We can just go on and on, adding little bits forever. -- Danny Toughpigs 05:20, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Whew. Okay, I'm done for the night (and possibly the week). Carry on, lads! --Andrew, Aleal 06:09, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::I have the book. Let's see what I can add...! -- Jog 15:15, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Jog :::::::Wow, you guys really went to town on this one. Great article! Agent0042 21:28, 27 February 2006 (UTC)